


Regrets

by evila_elf



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from when Kiba got beat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

Originally written March 31, 2005

Alone..wasn’t that what he wanted? No. That is what Tsume wanted. Oh, he had been on his own plenty of times before, but after having companionships, even reluctant ones, he never wanted to go back to that. He placed his hands deep into his pockets as he walked and contemplated returning. Maybe to even apologize.

Movement to his right made his human ears twitch and he turned. It was the pack of workers. He spoke to them and they spoke back, starting to stand in anger. They closed their circle tighter around him. Kiba narrowed his eyes, heart pounding, but never showing the pack his fear. He growled a warning deep in his throat. Stay back, it said. They did the opposite.

He snapped at one, bit another and had just leaped upon a third when he was out-powered and his human form was pinned to the ground. He snarled and twisted his head violently, trying to find something he could sink his teeth into. Kiba finally lay still, panting heavily and eyes wary as he watched the men.

The mood changed, and Kiba could feel it instantly. Before he had been afraid, but now he knew the true meaning of the word fear. The men holding him down shifted as their pack leader approached. Kiba felt paws on his back, then hands—fingers. He couldn’t explain it. He renewed his efforts to get free, growling, then he gasped in pain when teeth dug into the skin of his shoulder and a growl sounded in his ear.

He remained still as the fingers continued their examination of his waistline. They dipped under the band of his pants and he shivered as the fingers curled to grip, then pull down, the jeans. “Yamero,” Kiba whispered softly, knowing their keen hearing heard everything. “Onegai. Itai,” he kissed as the teeth on his left shoulder sunk deeper, warning him to hold his tongue.

The leader trailed his fingers down the exposed skin of Kiba’s back. He wanted to change into wolf form and fuck him where he lay, but that was too low, even for him. He stood up and started removing his own pants.

Kiba felt the frigid air against his back when the body backed away. He wanted to look behind him to see what he was afraid to imagine. Before he got the chance to attempt it, the body was back, pressed against him fully…and naked. He tried to speak, but it came out as a high whine, amusing those who were watching.

Hands on his ass, rubbing, stroking, licking? He shuddered, his pathetic human stomach wanting to loose what little food that was left in it. He felt something moving, positioning. With a jerk from hips, something broke into him and he howled in pain.

***

One by one they left, until the only the leader remained. He felt a pang of regret towards the motionless body, then the feeling was gone. He bent down to refasten the kid’s pants before he trotted off after his pack.

Kiba waited, his breath catching against his raw throat. He cracked open his eyes. Slowly he got to his feet, stumbling as his legs tried to give out on him. He placed a hand over his throbbing shoulder, feeling the blood pulse under his hand. Then he went off in search of a quiet corner to lay down to sleep—or die—in.

~Fin

Yamero—Stop  
Onegai—Please  
Itai—Ouch


End file.
